


Do you sparkel tho?

by Stupid_piece_of_american_pie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad English, Crack Treated Seriously, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stupid_piece_of_american_pie/pseuds/Stupid_piece_of_american_pie
Summary: America writes in his top secret not diary about the horrific scary unbelivable thing Romania did (Crack + Crackship= this fic)
Relationships: America/Romania (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Do you sparkel tho?

**Author's Note:**

> I  
I dont know what this is  
It started as a joke  
But i had to much fun  
Also english isnt my friend so i am sorry in advence for any eye cancer this may have coused

Dear ~Diary~ Journal, today marks the first day of my transition, the whole day I have been busy preparing my apartment for when it begins to set in. I can't believe those are my last few days as an human...

Okay, humanoid personification of landmass, but that doesn't sound that dramatic, so I'll stick to just *human*, thank you very much.

But how did it happen? Well, it all started a while ago;

"Why do you even do that?", Asked Canada his brother, who had dragged him inside a fake Busch, after he tried to ask him what he was doing.

"Well, obviously I am spying, now shut up, I can't have *that* find out!", He shushed his brother, while pretty much screming out his plan, and pointing at his target, his hand out of his hiding place.

Canada rolled his eyes so hard he went blind for a second. "Alfred you stupid psydo FBI agent, you are the only one that will make him find out."

"Na-ah, now shut it.", He said smartly as a response, before taking out his looking glasses out of his pockets, to more accurately see how his target, who was eating yogurt.

"Why you even spying him in the first place? He doesn't seem like what you usually stalk.", Matthew say's, Mentally trying to look, if he checked any of his brothers boxes..

Hmm, let's see;  
He wasn't particularly tall, so that's a no. He doesn't seem to be extremely physical strong, so another nah.  
He isn't a Communist either...

His thoughts where stopped by America punching him between his rips. "I know who you thinking of, no."

"How would you know tho?", He asked perplexed, since when could his brother read minds?

"We are twin, stupid, obviously I can read you mind. Also, I never stalk people, but if I were, it would be to make sure he doesn't bring doom for us all, dude."

They looked eatchother in the eyes, Matthew smiles at him, Alfred smiles back, birds are singing in the background, while Matthew raises his hand, and gives his brother a headbut.

"You are so damn stupid, Freddy.", He says.

Alfred just strokes his hurting head, murmeling about the ruined moment, not happy that his third favorite OTP didn't had a kiss.

Matthew hit him again.

"Don't ship us, nasty."-"I can do what I want, the audience is on my side!", He screames back, looking at him, then directly into the Camara.

Matthew wants to perish, but only grouns annoyed. "Alfred, you stupid piece of American Pie (roll credits), you can't ship us, we literally twins."

"Who is stopping us Canada? Why can't we make our dreams come true?" He screames dramatically out, getting a hold of Mathew's hands, and holding them near his heart.

Matthew just looked disgusted.

"How often do we have to have this discussion?", He breathes out, not wanting the yogurt eating man to hear everything, who has squaded Infront of the bush, and listened to them arguing.

Matthew looked at him, he waved his hand in greeting, and Canada just smiled apologetically. "I am sorry I am getting in between you boths story, we just have to finish this here really fast."

"No problem, I can wait.", He smiled back. Now that Matthew saw that, he does have one thing is commen with his brother usual likings, he too has a creepy smile.

"So, where were we?", Canada asked his brother, who has kinda lost interest in this scene, and looked through the notes the author did, know what gonna happen next chapter.

"I don't know, but damn, his spelling is worse then mine! Also, shit, you'll not belive what's gonna come next."

"We finally get to our part of the story?", Asked the squading man,to with Alfred looked shocked.

"How did you find my hiding place?!", He couldn't believe it, he wasn't normally found out. He shocked his head.

"Anyway, no, that will take some more chapters, sorry man."-"Understandible, go on with your incest then, I'll go to Bulgaria, see you around!"

He said, while stending up.

What.

Anyway; This all may have been a dream couse the next thing i knew was i woke up in my bed. But what happened next _will_ chock you!

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure crack but we will get to the fun Part eventuelly Primis


End file.
